Don't Let Go
by Snow fun
Summary: 2012 version. After a nasty fight between Leo and Raph, Leo leaves the lair and is attacked by the foot. Now feeling the heavy toll of Leo' absence, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey go looking for their lost bro. Only to discover something is terribly wrong with their brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm seeing if I like this story... never wrote a TMNT story that doesn't involve OC's so I'll see if you guys like it! So this will be new! I hope no one has this kind of story, and if they do, sorry and could you please let me know?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I wish I did...**

**By the way! This is the 2012 version.**

* * *

><p>Four turtle shaped figures shifted in the darkness that encased and covered them. Their bright white eyes shone through the thick mist that hung low despite the busy of the streets. They eyed their opponent about six feet away, ready to jump at them unexpectedly.<p>

Leo, the eldest, in one swift and quiet movement, unsheathed his twin quintana and jumped up in the air with a cry. Three others followed, their cry equally as loud, each with weapons unleashed upon a entire army of foot.

Donnie, the second youngest, twirled his bo staff in his outstretched arm ready to strike on a foot right in front of him.

Raph, the second oldest, flipped his sai in his fingers not missing a single beat as he landed into his opponent. A growl escaping his mouth as he did so.

Mikey, the youngest, unleashed his two nunchuks at the nearest foot he could find.

Behind the curtain of fog, they fought.

It wasn't a normal night tonight and something was definitely up because the only fight they had was this battle with the foot. (Which by the way, ended way to quickly, mainly for Raph.)

They had stayed out on patrol for a good three hours now and it was at least 2:00 AM.

"Ok, guys. It's time to head home." Leo stashed his twin quintana behind his back.

"Are you serious?! I've only smashed one set of heads! We gotta go looking for more!" Raph glared hard at Leo, a hiss escaping his lips.

"No offense Raph but I agree with Leo. It's getting late and I still need to work on my latest invention." Donnie explained.

"Come on guys! Are you joking?!" Raph pursed his lips together irritation lying under his voice.

"Raph I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. Let's just go home." Leo crossed his arms, signaling that this conversation was now over.

"Oh really! Cause I am!" Raph stuck his beak in Leo's face.

"Well I'm not."

Donnie and Mikey slowly took a few steps back, knowing where this was going.

"Oh really? What is that that I smell in the air? A cowered?!" Raph sniffs the air and glowers.

"Oh really? Well do you know what I smell? Someone who can't contain his anger!" Leo stuck a finger at Raph's plastron.

"C-can't this wait until we get back to the lair?" Donnie rolled his shoulder.

"No! This needs to be settled, here, and now!" Raph hissed.

"You two go back. We'll meet you there." Leo waved Donnie way.

Donnie looked down at his younger brother and sighed. He sure did hate to be in the middle of the fights between Leo and Raph, knowing that they could get brutal.

"We can't just leave them here Donnie! What if someone finds them, or if more foot come?" Mikey bounced on his three toed foot.

"Come on, let's just go back. They can handle themselves." Donnie grabbed at Mikey's shell and pushed him away from the two feuding brothers.

Mikey lowered his beak to his plastron and sighed knowing that his two rival bros will be out for a while.

Once Donnie and Mikey were out of sight, the fighting began.

Leo clenched his jaw. "So. What is it about this time?"

Raph bared his teeth and hissed. "Come on Leo! You know what this is about! Why do you have to be such a teacher's pet?!" Raph pushed Leo hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

"A teacher's pet? Master Splinter chose me to lead so I need more training." Leo's hands briefly clenched into a tight fist.

"Why do you always have to act like the hero all the time hu?! You don't give us a chance to claim anything! It's like your superior or something!" Raph flared his nostrils, his eyes turning into fire.

"You know that's not true!" Leo pressed his fist to his mouth and tapped his foot.

"Oh just shut up! You act like your a leader, when in reality, your just one big loser." Raph hissed and pointed his finger before walking away and leaving a stunned Leo.

Leo thought he was paralyzed and the only thing he could do was blink. Scratch that, he didn't even wanna blink for fear that the tears of hurt and pain would come racing down his cheek.

"Fine... if you don't need me I will go." Leo whispered. He slowly walked away into the darkness, his neck bent forward. Little did he know of the shadows that crept behind him...

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? If so, please leave a review or favorite or a follow! I love it when people do that! Thanks for reading and I will hopefully put the next chapter up soon! Until then, Snow fun has left the building! <strong>


	2. Darkness

**Hello dud and dudetts! Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews! It is so awesome to have people who love this story! Thanks! And to answer your questions! **

**Insanity21: You'll just have to wait and see! :) **

**Love Horses: Thank you for helping me with the katana spelling! **

**Please review, like, favorite, or follow if you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles... I'm crying right now...**

**So on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Raph looked back at his stunned brother. He couldn't help if Leo felt that way, it was true. Sure Raph loved his brother, but he still wanted to slap him in the face and that could be done with words. And by the way Leo was standing frozen as a stone, Raph guessed he did a pretty good job.<p>

Raph shook his head as a sigh passed his lips. The anger had been drained out and had left him tired and kind of irritated. But that still didn't change the way he felt about his bro at times.

Seeing the end of the rooftop and a fire escape near by, Raph jumped onto the fire escape and down it until he hit solid ground. He needed to get some space between him and his brother, so he ran. He ran in the back allys (which he was going to get a lecture for no doubt!) and down into the sewer tunnels.

"Why can't I contain all my anger?! Master Splinter said that I was hot tempered, and Mikey calls me a hothead, but why?! Why can't I contain all of it?!" He pounded the ground over and over again with his fist not even noticing when it started to pulse and bruise.

He just couldn't contain it any longer... all the pain all the anger that seemed to have vanished reappeared in a flash of hot white boiling anger. It scraped at his insides and pulled at his heart.

All of the fear that he kept locked away broke out of it's bonds and it raced out of him. He yelled until his voice scraped and scratched from over use.

Raph fell to the ground, the words playing over, and over agian inside his head until he felt dizzy. 'Oh just shut up! You act like your a leader, when in reality, your just one big loser.' He hated what he said! He hated it! And now, he was stuck with it.

"I'll just go back to the lair and rest. I'm probably really tired... I'll talk to Leo once he get back." So he stood, he stood and walked back to his bros, and to the only place he truly cald home.

As he stepped into the lair he knew things were not as they should be. There was no trap waiting for Raph as he entered set by Mikey. No sound of Donnie as he messed with his machines, trying desperately to make it work. Not the sound of food being fried in the pan as Mikey hummed that annoying tune he always sang while making dinner.

It was just plain silence. And it irritated Raph to the core.

"Donnie? Mikey?" Raph called out. A door opened up to reveal Mikey, comic book in hand. He walked up to Raph looking behind him and around the room.

"W-where's Leo?" he asked.

"I don't know. I left him to deal with his own thoughts." Raph brushed past his brother. "Where's Donnie?"

"I-in his laboratory I think..."

Raph gruffly nodded and briskly walked to the lab with Mikey on his tail. Raph pushed open the door and looked around the quiet room. The only sound that reached Raph's ears was whirring of machines as they softly sang.

"Donnie?" Raph called.

"Raph! Your back. Where's Leo?" Donnie came up from behind and nearly made Mikey jump.

"He's not here yet. I left him atop the roofs to deal with his own thoughts while I dealt with mine." Raph pointed to himself which caused a look from Donnie.

There was a silence between everyone... while an unspoken fear crept into all three. Last time Raph and Leo had a fight, Leo promised he wouldn't come home for a day or so. They all could deal with it, it was just sad that Leo and Raph always got into a fight. Ever since they were little a fight would erupt among them and they would lock horns.

"Leo will come home right?" Mikey piped up, dividing the silence.

"Yes. He always does." Donnie smiled at his baby brother. "Come. Shouldn't you be making supper?" Donnie grabbed Mikey's shell and pulled him out of the lab but not before giving Raph a glare that could kill.

Raph knew he started it, and now he was gonna end it!

* * *

><p>Back downtown, Leo had started his walk ontop of the roofs to nowhere. Leo mumbled quietly to himself. He could except the fact that Raph wanted the leadership. That wasn't the problem. Problem is, if Raph did take over, could he manage the job? Leo could barely manage the weight of it himself.<p>

What ever. It wasn't his problem anymore.

A tear streaked down Leo's face. He didn't even get the chance to say good bye to his bros and sensei. Now that he thought about it, he probably couldn't anyway.

But they would understand, right? He cracked a little smile at the thought. Donnie would probably understand, he was the smartest in the family after all. Mikey on the other hand, wouldn't. He would probably cry, but he could get over it. He always did.

Master Splinter... well... good question. He really didn't know what he would do. He would probably stay away in his room for a while trying to understand why his son would do such a thing. But besides that, he really didn't know.

Suddenly his stomach gurgled and growled and he felt a wave of pain hit him. And then it smacked him, he was starving, tired, and hurt.

He had to find food and shelter before people started getting up and walking about. After all, it was like 3:00 AM.

He could dive into the sewers and hide... mabe he can find some food down there.

"Fooood..." Leo whispered. Soon another sharp pain was felt as his stomach began to get angry.

Leo stopped and scratched his head. Now that he did think about it, what in the world was he gonna eat?! He's grown so used to eating pizza that he even forgot what it felt like having worms and algea... yuck! Leo shivered at the thought of having Mikey's worms and algea! Not a pleasant memory!

Leo dove down a fire escape and into a manhole before he could be witnessed by any human. Good thing he was a master ninja!

Soon he found a resting place and had layed down in the comfort of the dark. First things first. Sleep, then worry about food.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Did ya like? I might be a week or so before I update again... But! Have no fear! I will update soon! Once again, please review! Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!<strong>


	3. Boiling Over

**So! Let's try this again! If you wanna read over the mini fight between Raph and Donnie, then scroll down! But! If you wanna read the awesome second part, just scroll down a little ways! I think I did pretty good on the second part, but that's just me!**

**I know the story is kind of slow as of right now, but in the next chapter it should pick up the pace! Aaaand! If you wany me to write faster, please review! The more reviews, the faster I write! I hope this chapter is clear, and that it's not choppy, I had that problem with that in my other stories! So if I do, will you let me know? Thanks! **

**I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

><p>Raph sat down to eat the re cooked pizza that they had with Leo the night before. Donnie and Mikey followed shortly after.<p>

"And enjoy!" Mikey laughed madly as he brought the slice of peperoni up to his mouth. Pizza always seemed to lighten Mikey's mood if he was having a bad day, (which hardly ever happened).

Donnie mumbled soming like a thanks and slowly brought the piece up to his mouth before suddenly setting it down. "Why?! Of all the things that you could do, you do this!"

"What?! What in the world did I do wrong now!?" Raph yelled suddenly clenching his fists in a tight ball.

"What do you think?! Leo's not here, probably did leave..." Donnie whispered and bowed his head.

"Leo WILL come home! Your just scared!" Raph growled, his anger growing. Once again the voice whispered. 'Cool it down... it won't get you anywhere...'

"Yes I am! Leo may be the leader but that doesn't mean he can bear every single fight that you give him! You just toss insult after insult after insult! Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of it. And I'm not the only one! Mikey is too!" Donnie hissed, pointing a sharp finger at Raph.

Mikey's eyes went wide! "Dude! Don't drag me into this!" Mikey started to shrink away. "But he is right..."

"Well what do you want ME to do about it?! I can't go outside and yell Leo! Leo!" Raph crossed his strong arms and looked away from his younger brother.

Donnie narrowed his dark brown eyes. "Yes you can."

Jutting his chin, Raph huffed. "You know, as smart as you are, you sure aren't smart enough to think clearly when times get rough. We will just get along with life until he shows up. It's not like he won't come back or anything."

With a clenched jaw Donnie growled menacingly and almost surprised himself! He hadn't gotten this mad in years! "I wouldn't come back." He stated.

Raph puffed up his chest and rolled his eyes. "Sure you would." Donnie glared at Raph before getting up from his seat, and walking towards the entrance of the lair. "And where do you think your going?" Raph hissed.

"I'm going to find Leo before he gets himself hurt." Donnie grimaced.

"Don't be mad! It's too late to go looking for him at this time of night!" Raph sent a maddening frown his way.

"Then this is a good time to go! It's night and no one will be out now anyway!" Donnie's breath hitched.

Raph laughed arrogantly. "Really?! It's too late! You'll pass out on the side of the road from tiredness and I'll have to go after you!"

Donnie's mouth fell open. "Wow." He whispered before grabbing his Bo staff and walking out.

Raph gasped and stammered to get words to come out of his mouth, but nothing came. His eyes suddenly turned to saucers when he realized Mikey was still there...

"D-Donnnnniieee! Wait!" Mikey flung himself out of his seat and after Donnie!

Raph doubled over in surprise before mentality slapping himself in the face for getting mad at Donnie. He slowly got out of his chair, looked at the wall, and walked after the two. If they were going to look for Leo, he may as well come along too.

* * *

><p>Leo slumped in the cold, and bitter darkness while sleep pressed it's arms around him...<p>

All seemed quite, still, almost. A voice whispered in the darkness. It's sickly voice seeped through the ground as it walked. The voice stepped into the light to reveal a man dressed in black. A wicked sneer appeared on his face as he whispered something into the quiet.

Four other men appeared and kneeled down next to Leo. One pulled a needle out his pocket, swabbed a spot on Leo's arm, and pushed it into him.

"How long will he be out?" The one dressed in black asked, loomimg over the hunched form of Leo.

"For about 15 minutes. Plenty of time to do our little project." The man with the deadly needle responded.

"Good." The man dressed in black turned to leave when he got verbally stopped.

"Do we just leave him here? But the boss wants-!"

"Leave him. We'll come back for him later," The man started sputtering complaints again but stopped suddenly when the man in black butted in. "That is unless you wanna have an uncontrolled beast roaming around."

"N-noooo sir! I'll just go then."

"Good choice." The man in black dissappeared behind a curtain of mist and shortly after, the four men followed. And there lay Leo, unexpecting five men to come while he was asleep...

The night washed away, and the morning came, along with that painful reminder that Leo's stomach was still crying. He had to eat something before he starved to death.

Leo yawned and streched. Sitting up he looked about him when it hit him full force. The painful memory of the fight and then decision to leave the lair for good.

A huff escaped his lips and he rolled his eyes. "I wonder how Raph is handling the role of being leader!?" He cast his eyes to the ground and sighed. Or maybe it wasn't Raph that was leading. Maybe it was Donnie? It better not have been Mikey!

Leo got up and winced as the hunger pains came back full throttle. But where in the world could he eat something? It wasn't like he could just walk out onto the street and say 'Hey! Mind if I have that pizza you've got in your hand? Ya! That one!' That wouldn't end too well...

So he started looking around in the sewers for a bite to eat. It wasn't the greatest idea, but it was none the less an idea.

After picking up a rotten tomato, thinking that it was fresh, a open can of beans, and a pizza with a lost hope, Leo sat down and looked at his breakfast.

"Mikey's worms and algea is sounding pretty good right about now!" Leo gulped back a lump that had formed in his throat.

Leo was just about to pick up the pizza when a tap, tap, tap, stopped him short.

He looked around the sewer and listened to any sound. And then his eyes went wide and he almost got cut in the face as a twin katana whipped out from behind! He pulled out his twin and looked at the foot that had taken him by surprise.

"Scare much?" Leo smirked.

More foot appeared beside Leo's attacker and they all got into a fighting stance.

Leo's eyes narrowed and his mouth smiled. "Bring it!" Leo waited for the foot to advance and the fight began!

One foot advanced on Leo and swung his sword at him, but he blocked it using his twin. Another came up behind him and attempted to strangle Leo, but he swooped out of the way and the foot landed onto the other foot.

"Awe! Am I too strong for you?" Leo taunted.

Two foot advanced on both sides of Leo. But Leo saw it coming and he ducked just in time! He wasn't quick enough for the blow that was dealt to his head and Leo fell onto his knees in the sewer water.

Five, six, no! Ten foot advanced on Leo at once and it was too much for the former leader to take. He groaned as blow after blow was dealt to his already torn up body. In a desperate attempt, Leo covered his body with his arms. But that did little good.

It seemed as though this was the end for Leo, but three crys were heard along with the sound of 'I found Leo!'. So maybe this wasn't the end after all...

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it what you expected? I hope! If it was, could you please review? The box is just down below... I have a craving for chocolate... I think I'll treat myself to a little... *walks to closet and grabs a bar* there! That's much better! <strong>

**Leo: Hey! I'm about to get pounded over here, I have some unknown poison in my blood for all i know, and all you can do is eat a chocolate bar?! **

**Me: Hey?! How did you get out?! Get back in the story!**

**Snow fun has left the building!**


	4. Of Fevers and Brothers

**Hi! TThank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows! It is sooooo awesome! Please keep it up!**

**yukio87: I wanna tell you, I really do! But you will have to find out! Hehe**

**tmntlover2013: I will try to write longer chappies, but it's kinda hard for me! So, that will be my goal, to write longer chapters! **

**Hiveen: You'll find out in this chapter if Leo comes home! You have a great point and thanks for pointing that out! The fact that Leo ditched the team does seem a bit selfish. Guess I need a bit more practice with Leo! Because Leo is starving and is in pain from the words that Raph handed to him, he forgets the concept of time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Donnie called to the others, pushing his way through the foot like a wave. He HAD to get to Leo! Although he couldn't see more than three feet behind him, Donnie could tell his brothers were right behind, pushing him onward with their words.<p>

"Leo! Can you hear me?!" Donnie called out, his plea barely reaching his brothers ears.

Leo moaned and groaned as the pain continued. He could still feel the punches, and kicks that were dealt to his poor bruised body. He had to stay strong for his brothers, for Splinter! But he could feel his vision slipping away, and he would have welcomed it if it wasn't for the plea that reached his ears. And suddenly, it was no longer a plea for Leo to be ok, but for help!

Donnie was close! All Leo had to do was stay strong! 'Come on Leo! Get back up!' The voice whispered clear as day into him.

Mustering all the strength that he had left, he cried aloud and rose slowly to his feet. His legs wobbled and he almost crumbled, but he suddenly stood strong.

The foot that had attacked Leo just seconds before shuddered and whimpered as Leo advanced towards them. Leo hissed while a smirk escaped his lips, the foot were covered in his shadow.

"Maybe another time." Leo pushed through them and looked around for his younger brother Donnie. Where was he?!

And there, just out the corner of his eye, Leo caught a glimpse of the purple banded turtle.

"Hold on Donnie!" Leo yelled out before punching the foot into submission so he could reach his desperate brother!

Donnie cried aloud again as a ear splitting crack came from his bo-staff as it started to split apart! There were just too many foot!

And then it hit Donnie! Like lightning striking the earth below, he realized he was doomed! The foot had already advanced on him far faster than any foot in the pack! The foot already had his twin katana advancing towards his head...

Donnie covered his head with his arms, hoping to soften the blow, but it never came.

"You leave my brother alone!" Leo growled as he took hold of the arm which held the twin katana and he pulled the foot away from his brother.

"Y-you ok... Donnieee...?" Leo looked for something to lean against as his legs crumbled. But Donnie caught him just in time!

"Y-ya, I'm fine. Come on Leo, let's get you to the shell razor." Donnie breathed as he held tightly to his brother.

"Raph! Mikey!" Donnie called as loud as his raspy voice would let him.

The others appeared shortly after and they punched, and slashed their way through the foot.

* * *

><p>Raph's eyes drooped closed for a brief second before snapping them back open. He HAD to watch over his older bro! He needed to make sure Leo was going to be alright. Slowly Raph's eyes slipped closed and he started to slip forward in the chair that he was sitting on beside Leo's bed.<p>

But the thought of loosing his brother pushed him upwards and his eyes once again snapped open in full alert.

Trying to think about something else besides Leo hurting, Raph took in his leader's room. He had to smile at how neat and tidy it looked, the only thing that was on his floor was a book that had flopped open.

His thoughts dissolved when Donnie quietly opened the door and stuck his head in.

Donnie frowned at the sight of Raph. "Go to bed Raph. I'll watch over Leo." As Donnie walked in, the uneasiness between the two grew to no bounds.

"No. I was the one who started it." Raph crossed his arms and looked back to Leo.

Donnie stood still. He knew he had a right to get mad at Raph, after all, he did pick a fight with Donnie and HAD called him dumb. But right now, at this very moment, the only thing that seemed to matter was Leo.

Slowly Donnie grabbed a chair and sat beside his hot headed brother.

"How is Leo? Did he wake up at all?" Donnie asked, feeling Leo's pulse on his neck.

"No." Raph mumbled. After they had gotten Leo into the Shell Razer, he had passed out, sick from the loss of appetite and from the wounds dealt to his body.

"He has a fever... I'll be back." Donnie's shoulders drooped as he heaved his heavy body up. "If you think anything is wrong, tell me."

Donnie sighed when he got no response from Raph and continued out the door.

He walked to the kitchen and retrieved a bucket full of cold water, and next a cloth. He tried not to think about anything, just the task ahead. Donnie stepped into Leo's room and carefully walked around Raph's hunched body. He concluded that Raph didn't want to be bothered, and quite frankly, nether did he.

After feeling Leo's clammy forehead once more, Donnie placed the cloth on his head. Donnie winced as Leo groaned and tried to swipe his hand away.

"I-I know Leo, but if I don't do this your temperature may rise dangerously."

"D-Donnnnie? I-is that y-you...?" Donnie suddenly stopped. Looking down at Leo, he nodded.

"Raph's here too." Donnie moved away and allowed Raph to come into view.

"Hi Leo. H-how do you feel?" Raph smiled slowly.

Leo groaned as he shifted around, his mouth pulled into a thin white line. "O-ok... c-could be better..."

Raph nodded and turned away.

"You need to rest Leo. If you need anything, let us know." Donnie cleared his throat. "Raph, we need to go." Donnie shuffled out the door followed by Raph.

"T-thanks." Leo's voice was raspy and his head throbbed, but he still managed a little smile. Though, it seemed that it was all he could manage.

Slowly the door closed lightly so that only a small 'click' was heard and and quiet voices whispered out side but Leo paid little attention to it. Leo knew why Raph had not bothered to talk to him. 'You're one big loser!' The voice played it's self over and over agian inside Leo's feverish head. If only Leo could some how prove to Raph that he wasn't. That he wasn't some loser that his brother portrayed him as.

A sickening feeling passed through Leo as he pondered on Raph's words. What if Donnie and Mikey felt the same too? What if they were just pretending to like him all along?

Leo's eyes went wide in disbelief! No, that's not true! It's just the fever talking! But, wait, was it? If they did, then why would they bring him back to the lair?

What if all this was a set up? 'No! Leo, get your head together! Your brothers would never ever do something like that!' Leo screamed in his head.

Suddenly his vision blurred, and his brain caught fire! The fire burned down into his throat and into his lungs. He suddenly lurched forward, vomit spewing from his mouth onto the floor.

Sweat poured down his face and fell helplessly. Leo groaned and moaned as his head ached and throbbed. In a desperate fight, Leo fell off his bed and dragged himself over to the bucket. He fought to stay awake, but his brain started to shut down into a downward spiral... and he lay helpless.

* * *

><p>First it was Donnie who heard the faint cries of help. Without a moment to lose, Donnie raced into the room. He gasped when he saw Leo laying helpless on the ground, vomit on the floor beside him.<p>

"Raph! Get in here! Quick!" Donnie ordered just as Raph came bursting in.

"Leo!" Raph bent down to face his older bro.

"Quick! Help me get him to the couch!" Donnie speedily jogged to his brother's legs and snatched them up. Raph grabbed his front end and they carried him to the couch in the living area.

After setting him down, Donnie gave the orders for Raph to go grab the bucket and cloth left in Leo's room.

Donnie placed a big fluffy blanket on Leo and left to go get the thermometer. He stuck it in Leo's mouth and it said 27°C/ 80.6°F. About three degrees over the normal body temperature for a turtle which was about 23.90°C/ 75°F...

Donnie was just about to go get Raph when he suddenly appeared with the bucket and cloth in hand.

"What's his temp?" Raph asked, dabbing the cloth in the cool water and placing it on Leo's sweaty forehead.

"27°C/ 80.6°F." Donnie hesitated for a second before speaking. He needed to gather what thoughts he had left. "And my guess is that it will continue to rise."

"That's just a guess." Raph pinched the brige of his beak. "You go get some rest, D. I'll watch over fearless."

"But what if something happens and I don't know about it?!"

"I'll let you know if I see any changes." Donnie was ready to protest, but Raph gave him the glare that spoke for it's self.

Donnie lowered his chin to his chest and gave a quiet sigh. "Ok fine. But if anything happens I NEED to be notified!"

Raph gave a huff and rolled his eyes. "What ever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! One more chapter published! Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Until next time, Snow fun has left the building<strong>


	5. Do You Hate Me?

**Hi! Sooo! You ready for chapter 5?! This chapter is awesome! I'm like wow! I was not expecting that! I hope you enjoy it too your hearts content too!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! It really makes my day!**

**To answer your questions! **

**yukio87: I know! I completely agrea with you! Leo is soooo awesome! Donnie might find out about the poison...! Thanks for the encouagement! **

**dondena: Ok, that makes sense! I'm like, what temp. should I put on?! I was pretty confused! At least I got it part right!**

**dragonflyj: You'll find out where Splinter and Mikey are doing in this chappie! I know it is a tad slow, but it will speed up.I just had to get the story started! But now that I put on chap. 5 it will speed up!**

**Please review! It makes me write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p>The sky is black, and the air is damp and cool. Deep greyblack menacing clouds strom about and are about to burst at the seams with thousands of rain droplets.

How did he get here? Where in the world is here?! He crys aloud, surely one of his brothers will come and find him!

"Leo..." The voice of Mikey whispers off in the distance. The voice seams to taunt him, as if he was some toy that was left out on the side of the road.

"Mikey?! Where are we?" Leo calls and looks about him. Hearing no answer, pain fills his heart and fear clouds his deep blue eyes. "What have you done with Mikey!" Leo yells. Thunder, lightning and rain is his reply.

"Oh dear, dear Leo." Raph's voice suddenly fills Leo's every thought and he quickly turns to see Raph saunter out of the shadows. Leo jumped back at the deadly smirk that lay upon his green face.

"Raph what has gotten into you?! Where's Mikey?"

Raph started to walk around Leo like a cat hunting prey. "Mikey's with me. Safe from you!" Raph hissed and lunged for Leonardo.

"What happened to you?!" Leo dodged a attack and quickly lunged backwards.

"Come and face me. What are you, a coward?" In one quick moment, Raph had his sais out and had Leo pind down to the dirt.

As Raph raised his sais to the heavens, lightning striked the earth and the rain fell. "I never really enjoyed your company, Leonardo. You always found some way to tick me off." Raph leaned into Leo and seethed, "I don't like it."

"Raph! Stop this nonsense now! This isn't you!" Leo gasped for air as Raph grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "R-raphh... stop t-this nnow!"

"You will pay for all the harm you affected upon us! All the injustice and pain! Brothers!" Raph's voice shook and his face stretched into a snarl. Leo suddenly became clammy and his eyes shot open in terror! Mikey hugged Donnie and refused to look at Leo while Donnie hissed and glared at his older brother. "You let us down Leo."

Leo queezed his eyes shut and put all his focus on breathing...

* * *

><p>Leo gasped for breath, his eyes wide with terror. He jolted his body around, attempting to unsteady the mighty Raphael. All the while, he waited for the final blow with the sais that should have come down on top of him. But all he felt was the couch beneath him and a warm blanket tucked against his body.<p>

Slowly he looked about him, realization kicking in. It had only been a dream... but it felt so real. The pain sure felt real!

And then like a bolt of lightning, it was coming at him from all sides! The pain seared into his brain! Leo clutched his throbbing head only to jerk it away when he started coughing up a lung. He struggled to breath as he hacked up mucus and something else that tasted metallic. With a shaking hand, he pulled it away, tensing when he saw blood splattered over his hand! He was coughing up blood.

He should tell Donnie! Leo went to stand when a wave of dizziness rippled all over him and he almost fell on top of Raph.

"Leo!?" Raph's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sudden realization that he had fallen asleep! Leo tried to get off the floor and onto the couch. "Here. Let me help you." Raph guided Leo back onto the safe haven of the couch. "H-how do you feel?" Raph reached for the pillow nearest to him and carefully placed it under Leo.

"Fine." Leo stated rolling his eyes. Why would Raph care about how he was if he said he hated him?

"Here, I'm going to go get Donnie! Stay right there." Raph eyed Leo before carefully stepping away from his eldest brother.

With a clentched jaw, Leo's voice rose to the heavens "No!" He will prove to his brothers that he can get along just fine.

"No? Leo, have you lost your mind?! Oh, wait, you have! You just stay there, and wait while I go and get Donnie!" Raph pointed a finger Leo's way and stalked off.

A growl escaped Leo's lips. Not only was Raph playing with him, he was insulting him at the exact same stink'in time! No! He would prove to his family that he wasn't sick, or that he wasn't good enough to be leader!

In a desperate attempt, Leo stood on shakey legs and headed towards the dojo. It sure was a good thing Master Splinter wasn't here and that he was training April. It was a overnight training session on the rooftops of New York.

Grabbing his twin katana from across the dojo, Leo leaned up against the wall and prepared for a blind fight.

He twisted around his dark blue bandanna so that he couldn't see, took three deep breaths. He lowered his head and fought.

The imaginary warriors were strong, or was Leo getting weaker? He didn't care as he took one swing, dodged, swung his katana again, kicked a warrior in the gut, and boy did he go flying! Leo smirked. This was going to be fun! Swing, dash, kick, punch, over, and over, and over. So what? Maybe he was just a tad sick! It never bothered him before!

One by one he fought, he fought until his legs could no more. He almost fell if it wasn't for the twin katana that held up his saging body.

"Leo!" Came Donnie's worried voice. Leo heard thier foot falls. 'Now would be the chance to show them your great talent!' The fever voice whispered to him. 'Get back up!'

Leo growled and pushed his body forward, swing, punch, kick, dive! He ignored Donnie, and Raph's yelling, ordering him to stop. To stop the nonsense. But Leo didn't listen. He couldn't. He HAD to keep going, to prove, and make his point!

Punch, dive, kick. "Stop Leo! Your gonna get yourself hurt!" Swing, punch, dive, kick! "Stooooop!" Kick, kick, swing, swing, slash! Leo cried aloud and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. He growled and dropped his twin. He had to keep going, but the sharp pain in his arm kept him from doing so.

"Leo!" Donnie raced to his fallen brother.

"What were you thinking?!" Raph hissed as he forcefully grabbed Leo's bandanna and twisted it the right way so he could see.

"Get Mikey! Now!" Donnie pushed Raph forward.

"Gotcha!" Raph ran out the dojo and down the hall towards Mikey's room.

"Can you stand Leo?" Donnie asks, carefully grasping Leo's arm and pulling it upwards. Leo nods. Donnie is just about to put Leo's arm around his shoulder when he sees the cause of Leo's hurt. It's a cut about 1/2 cm. deep and about 9 cm. in length. Blood slowly drips down his arm as the cut curls around in a spiral like way.

Mikey and Raph came barreling in. "Leo! Are you ok?!" Mikey grabbed Leo's other arm and swung it over his shoulder. Leo nodded, suddenly out of breath.

"Why didn't you come get me sooner?!" Mikey glared at Donnie.

"Do you know how HARD it is to wake you?! I would have to jump on your bed and pour water down your shell just to get you to flinch!" Donnie hissed back.

Half way to Donnie's lab, Leo feels his legs wobble, but he wouldn't admit defeat! "I can walk on my own!" Leo shaked his arms off Donnie and Mikey.

"No, Leo!" Donnie reached for Leo's hand, but he missed as Leo fell down to the ground.

"Leo! Here. What in the world is going through that shell brain of yours, Leo!" Raph grabbed a strong hold of Leo's arm and laces it around his shoulder.

"Let me go..." Leo manages to say before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out.

"I don't think so, big bro!" Raph shifted Leo's weight over to his other shoulder.

"Quick! On here!" Donnie yelled, whipping tools, machine parts and what not off to the side of the medical berth in Donnie's lab. He sweeped sweat off his forehead. Grabbing Leo's head and shoulders he helped Raph carry him to the berth.

"Mikey! I need you to grab the things that we left beside the couch. Raph I need you to go grab the Tylenol." Donnie shook as he grabbed Leo's arm and inspected it carefully.

"Why do you..." Leo whispered, looking at Donnie with glassy eyes.

"Why do I what? Leo..." Donnie felt Leo's pulse and looked deep into Leo's eyes. He tried to see past the frozen glance and into Leo.

Leo blinked, tears streaming down his eyes. "Why do you hate me...?"

"Leo we don't hate you! We never could, you're our leader." Donnie licked his green lips and tried to understand why he was saying this. Why?!

"Leo! Why do you say this?" Donnie grabbed Leo's shoulders. "Why?"

But he got no response as the blue banded leader's eyes slowly closed, leaving Leo cut off from the world.

Mikey and Raph appeared at the door.

"What did he say?" Mikey asked, placing the blanket onto fearless and dropping the water.

"H-he said we hated h-him." Donnie gulped back a wave of emotions.

Mikey placed the cool cloth on his leader's sweating forehead and sighed. "Why would he say that? Doesn't he know that we love him?"

"Here is the Tylenol. Do you think it will help him?" Raph placed the bottle in Donnie's outstretched hand.

With a trembling lip and clammy hands, Donnie glanced down at Leo. "Ya. I-it'll help him. We just need to wait."

Donnie's chest tightened. Why was Leo acting so odd? It was as if something had changed him. Obviously Leo had a fever, but it seemed as if there was something else in play.

* * *

><p>Donnie carefully placed a bandage around Leo's arm and tightens it. "Why, Leo? Why? You've never acted this way before. It's as if you're somebody else." Donnie rubbed his forehead while a frown was placed on his lips.<p>

He looked at the time and it read 6:30 AM, time to get on with life.

"Hey, D? Breakfasts ready." Mikey opened up the lab door, popping his bright shining face in.

Donnie licked his lips and clearing his throat. "Thanks Mikey. I'll come soon." Donnie sighed. Usually he liked it when there was something that needed figuring out, but now, it all changed. Donnie didn't want Leo to act odd, or for him to have the fever. Two days ago it seemed like a dream, something that would never, ever happen to his family. Not anymore.

A lone tear streaked down his face. He couldn't show weakness, not in front of his family.

"What do you want, Mikey?" Donnie started to finish with the bandages not even bothering to look at his younger bro.

Mikey shifted around uncomfortably before finding the words he was gonna say. "Listen bro, I know Leo's sick, but he will be ok."

"No Mikey! He might not! I mean, have you ever seen him act like that?! It's not natural for him! Something is de-" Donnie stopped mid talk and looked down at his brother, who was hugging Donnie with tears in his eyes.

"Leo will get better." Mikey smiled his famous smile and broke away from Donnie.

Donnie gave Mikey a watery gaze before nodding. "How about we get something to eat. Those smell like delicious pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Hoped you liked it! So why is Leo going all crazy and saying that his bros hate him? I wanna know what ya think it is! Leave a comment or hey, PM me what you think it could be! Untill next time, snow fun has left the building!<strong>


	6. Endless Possibilities

**Hi! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! It makes me happy! **

**Dondena: Your close! But that's not quite it...**

**Tmntlover2013: No, although your getting warmer**

**Hiveen: It can get serious... but will it? **

**Yukio87: The poison is effecting Leo? Possibly!**

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT... whaa!**

* * *

><p>"If only..." Raph's eyes went wide and he dropped his fork full of delicious pancakes. He quietly slipped his eyes around his three brothers and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they didn't respond.<p>

"I miss Leo, D..." Mikey cast his eyes downwards to his empty plate.

"I do too." Donnie glared at his white coated plate. He had to stay strong. For Mikey. "But it's ok Mikey! He'll get better, he always have." He propped his head up on his hand as he gave a smile to Mikey. But it quickly dropped. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of that annoying sickening feeling.

It wasn't as if the turtles ever got sick. They always had some sort of flue in the winter when their body tempter weakened because of the bitter cold.

Suddenly Donnie's poor heart did flips in his stomach and he covered his mouth.

"You ok there Donnie? Your looking kind of pale." Raph leaned into the table.

Mikey turned his heavy head to look at his brother and gave a cry!

Donnie could feel the colour in his usually green skin fade and his tongue clung to the roof of his mouth. But it was all so sudden!

"Y-ya. I'm fine!" Donnie snapped as his jaw tightened. He couldn't show any weakness!

"Are you su-"

"Yes! Now leave me alone! Focus on something else for once!" Donnie clenched his fist and his mouth pressed into a thin white line. His body moved up and down like a sea of waves and his eyes fogged.

Raph hitched his breath, his eyes narrowing into small little slits.

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Well stop trying." Donnie pushed his plate away and slid his chair away from the table.

"Where are you going...?" Mikey whimpered, slowly slinking down into his chair.

"Away. I need to get Leo back on his feet." Donnie gave a apologetic frown to Mikey before sauntering off.

"Fine! Go stomp away and wake up the entire city of New York! I won't be there to save you." Raph rolled his eyes a hiss slithering out of his mouth.

Mikey jumped sky high as Raph smashed his fist onto the table.

"Please, Raph, can you calm down?" Mikey whispered eyeing Raph from across the table.

"What do you mean?! Of corse I'm calm!" Raph growled and stormed off.

Mikey looked down at his empty plate then to where Leo always used to sit... He sniffed and rubbed his wet nose.

"Why...? It seems as though everything is falling apart. And it's all because your not here. Please Leo! I need you to come back!" His cheeks grew wet and his eyes turned a bright red.

After a good cry, he picked up his plate and put in in the sink along with Donnie's and Raph's.

Mikey figured he should visit Donnie and Leo. He just didn't want to anger Donnie any more than he already was. So he went with his instincts and he knocked on the lab doors.

"What is it Mikey? I don't have time for you right now." Donnie opened the door and stuck his head out, a frown deepening on his face.

"I-I figured I could help."

"You can't help with this Mikey." Donnie pulled on the door and it started to slide close.

"Come on D! I'm doing nothing!" Mikey pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.

Donnie groaned and rolled his neck. "Fine. Come in."

"Yay!" Mikey bounced inside the lab but screeched to a halt at what he saw. "Leo...?"

Beads of sweat pored down Leo's brow and his face grew steadily a sickly green.

"What's happening to him?" Mikey whispered slowly stepping forwards.

"I don't know. I've been working at a cure for him, but so far everything that I've given him he ether heaves up or spits out his mouth." Donnie explained.

"But, why?"

"I don't know." Donnie gave a painful sigh as he pressed his hand to Leo's forehead only to suddenly jerk it away!

"Take this bowl and fill it with clean water. I need to find the thermometer quick!" Donnie quickly shoved the bowl into Mikey's face before searching the cupboards for the lone thermometer.

While Mikey zoomed out the lab and to the kitchen working quickly to get the bowl under the tap of warm water. "Hurry!" Came D's frantic voice.

A few minutes later Mikey came in with the bowl in hand, praying that Leo would be ok...

When Donnie looked at Leo's pain ridden face, he saw fear. Fear that laced his sweaty face.

"What's his tempter D?" Mikey asked, coming up from behind.

"33° C / 91.4° F" Donnie sighed, rubbing his own sweat off his brow with his shaky hand. "Five ° over. It could be worse. Do you have the bowl I requested?"

"Ya. Here it is." Mikey passed it to him and Donnie stretched his hand to take it. But just as he was about to, Leo gave a shout and shot up. The bowl slipped out of passing fingers and water swooshed all over.

"Leo! Are you ok?! Can you hear me?!" Donnie ran to his leader and gripped his shoulder.

"Leo!" Mikey cried aloud.

"Get away from me! You monster!" Leo screamed and clawed at Donnie.

"Leo...?" Mikey whimpered as tears filled his baby blue eyes. He folded his hands together and brought it up to his chest.

"Wait! Leo! It's me!" Donnie backed up a bit.

"Get away!" Finally all anger left fearless, but what replaced it was just as horrifying. Leo huddled in a ball, small whimpers escaping his mouth.

"Leo. It's just me and Mikey..." Donnie soothed. He hugged Leo and rubbed his shell, but still whimpers escaped.

"What's going on here?" Raph looked into the room squinting his eyes so he could see. He pushed the door farther and walked in. "What happened?"

"I don't know...everything was ok until he suddenly screamed and then he called D a monster." Mikey pressed his arms together and looked at his chest.

"Is he ok now, Donnie?" Raph folded his arm and cocks his head.

"That's the thing, he passed out again. It seems as though he can't stay awake much longer that three minutes." Donnie scratched his head.

"Um, guys! We have a problem!" Mikey's eyes went wide and he pointed outside the lab doors.

"What?!" Donnie and Raph both responded at once anger playing on their face.

"Master Splinter! April! What are we going to tell them?!" Mikey hopped on one foot.

"Guys! We're back!" April's voice echoed through out the lair. The boy's eyes go wide...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Snow fun has left the building!<strong>


	7. Confusion and Denial

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry for such a late update! Also, thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It is so awesome I'm going to shout for joy! *Couple minutes later...* Ok... I'm done now :D**

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Yukio87: Donnie... hmmm... does our friend have it too? You will have to wait my friend!**

**Insanity21: It's awesome that you like it!**

**Tmntlover2013: Thank you for the encouragement!**

* * *

><p>Master Splinter walked in, his ears twitched and he glanced around the room. His eyes narrowed.<p>

"April, come with me."

April raised a brow before nodding slowly. "Hai sensei." She scooted behind Splinter with a grace only she could create.

Splinter rubbed his hands and cleared his throat as he entered the lab. "My sons, where is Leonardo?" He asked, eyeing each and every one of them. They squirmed and mumbled quitely, each with bowing heads.

April stuck her head through the door. "Hi guys!" Her smile fell off her face. "W-what happened?"

"Leo is ill, sensei." Raph clasped his hands together, frown deepening upon his face.

"How ill? Where is he?" Splinter's chest tightened and he swallowed, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Very ill..." Donnie bit his lip as he slowly stepped aside to reveal the sweaty Leonardo laying helpless on top of the table.

A gasp escaped April's mouth and she covered her lips with her hand.

Splinter's shoulders drooped a bit as he came forward to face his ill son. "How did this happen?"

Shuffling. That was all that reached his tired ears. "Well!?" He demanded, turning around sharply to face his downcast sons.

"It was a fight sensei, and I said some words that I now regret. I left him up top on the roofs figuring he would come back, but he never did." Raph closed his eyes. "Later on we found him attacking some foot and we intervened. When we brought him back to the lair he fell ill and started saying that we hated him and he hasn't changed since." Raph rolled his shoulders attempting to shake off the glance his master gave him.

"So. It's more than a fever." Splinter returned his gaze back to Leo.

"Yes. That's what I believe." Donnie choked, the words refusing to come out.

Mikey's chin trembled slightly and tears snaked down his face. "I'm worried Master Splinter... what if he never gets better?"

Splinter gave his son a worried glance before waving him off. "He will heal."

"Come on Mike. Leo will be fine, you just give him time." April clasped at Mikey's shoulder and lead him out of the lab and onto the couch.

"Keep working Donatello. I will be in my room if you wish to see me." Splinter started walking out the lab.

"But Master Splinter! Leo needs you." Raph jestered to Leo.

Splinter shrugged off his son's plea, sighing as he gently closed his eyes. "Tell me how Leonardo is faring." He exhaled a shaky and heavy sigh and dissappeared out the doors.

"What...? Does he not care?!" Raph clutched his stomach as his mouth fell wide open.

Donnie stumbled back. There was an explanation for this. There had to be! Donnie blinked and whispered, "Denial."

Everything became thick with quiet. It reverberated off the walls and bounced on the floors. Even the beeps and hummings of the machines came to a stand still. What were they getting into?

April set the warm cup of hot chocolate down in front of Mikey. She sat beside him and pressed her closed hand up against her soft cheek.

"And we were only gone for two days and a half." Her shoulders pulled into her like a canopy.

"Yah. A lot can happen in a short amount of time I guess." Mikey picked up the cup and brought it to his thankful lips.

"Well your not the only one having it rough." She managed a dry chuckle.

"Oh?"

April looked up and nodded to Donnie as he and Raph entered the TV area. "Splinter seemed, odd..."

Raph raised a brow, eyes narrowing. "Like in denial, odd?" He and Donnie sat beside their bro and friend.

"Kind of. More like he was out of sorts. He would tell me to do something odd, like 'Go pack, miss April.' And then only just a few minutes later once I'm packed up he would get all confused as to why I'm leaving." April explained, running her hand through her hair.

Donnie looked off into the distance, creases running through his brow. "That is very odd. Was he like that the entire trip?"

She shook her head, her eyebrows pulled and knitted together. "No. That's the thing, he only got like that when we were half way. I wake up the next day and find that he's irritated and, well, just odd... as if he met a man from his past or something."

April jumped when Donnie snapped his eyes to his family. "You stay here. I'm going to see if I can find out why he's acting the way he is." Donnie went to stand but his vision clouded and his legs wobbled.

"Donnie!" In a blink of an eye, April was beside Donnie, eyes fixed to his. "Are you ok?"

"Y-ya..." Donnie murmured, trying desperately to move his thick and fat tongue, all the while forcing his body to relax. He moaned, his head banging as if someone was mining into his scull. He gripped it in a attempt to stop it.

"You sure don't seem ok." Raph gave a huff and crossed his arms into a tight sideways x.

Suddenly Mikey gave a sharp gasp and placed his green fingers on top his mouth. "What if Donnie has what Leo has...!" He whispered, shaking his head.

And then it hit Mikey, like a commit hurtling down towards the earth, pain hissed and grew rapidly on his arm. "Ow!" He whined, gently grazing over the now bruised land on Mikey's arm. He sent a air slicing glare Raph's way.

Raph growled.

"M-Mikey might be right..." A heavy fealing settled in the pits of Donnie's stomach.

"Are you sure? This is Mikey we're talking about here." Raph rolled his eyes attempting to shrug off the stare from Mike.

"Get your hands off me! I don't want you to be affected too!" D pushed April away and rushed to his feet. He swatted at his clouding vision.

"We don't know if that's it! It could just be the cold or something!" April hid the fear following her in her voice.

"I'm going to be in my lab, don't come in with out knocking!" And with that, Donnie dissappeared into the abyss of his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! A nother cahppie complete! Oh no! Poor D! I'll try to put up the next one up soon! Until next time, Merry Christmas! Snow fun has left the building!<strong>


	8. Unraveling the Mysteries

**Hi guys! How was your Christmas and New Years? I was having lots of fun! Hehe! Wow! :D 33 reviews already! This incredible! Thank you sooooooo much! **

**Insanity21: hehe! Wow! Thanks! I'm realy glad you e****njoyed the last chapter! Sorry for the late update, too. Been pretty busy!**

**Yukio87: Donnie is sick... How sick is yet to be revealed! And why will also be revealed in this chappie too! Perhaps Splinter saw something when he was up top training with April? Leo may be ok... **

**Dragonflylj: It will all be sorted out... As yo****u will see in the chapter. Thank you for your instructive criticism!**

**Konannagatoyahikolover10: (cool name b.t.w!) thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it!**

**So! On with the story then! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The lab was dark when the agitated Donnie lumbered through. He sniffed and brushed away the gentle tears that gracefully streaked down his face. The thought had occurred to his mind, but he paid little attention to it; all but now. It bored a hole in his skull. It only made sense that it would spread like a desaise in a quarantine zone.<br>What ever it was that Leo touched had affected him greatly. And it seemed, as through discovery, Donnie had the exact same thing.

D cast a sideways glance at Leo as he slept. He knew that he too would become ill and probably die, should he not find a cure in time.

His breath quickened with every sickening thought of not being able to save him and his brother. His legs shook, whether it was from the illness that began to plague him, or the fear that gripped him he did not know.  
>In a desperate attempt to calm his nerves he sat down onto the rolling chair.<br>"I know there is a cure! There has to be! But, what is it, and where is it?!" He put his head in his hands and whimpered softly.  
>"Donnie...?" Whispered a soothing voice. He looked up from his resting place and followed the sound.<br>"A-april! Get out! I don't want you to get sick too."  
>A small and careful smile danced upon her tear stained face. "It's ok. I won't get sick, and nether will you." Taking small steps she walked up to Donnie.<br>"You don't know that! I think the illness is contagious, and because I have spent a fair bit of time with Leo I probably have it now too." He lowered his voice to a falling whisper.  
>"Well being by yourself isn't going to help anything." April reminded him. She took a shaky breath and continued. "We should work together to find a cure."<br>He looked at the floor in thought. "Ok, but don't touch me. I don't think the illness is airborne so it should be ok."  
>"Ok, sounds good. I'll go get the others." April rushed out of the lab.<br>In a couple minutes they were all struggling to figure out how to save Leo. This continued for a good whole day, but with little or no success. They were growing thin, and just a puff of smoke could break them.  
>"This is useless!" In pure anger, Raph banged his fist upon the work table. Mikey found his fingers fun to play with, and April leand into the palm of her hand her eyes closing shut for a brief second.<br>"Don't say that! I'm sure we can find something!" Donnie said encouragingly as he mixed a container full of pink liquid. After the little pep talk with April, he felt somewhat encouraged. But this was growing to be short lived.  
>"We've shook this, examined that, hey, we even went on the web! There is nothing here!" Raph growled while sweeping his arms to emphasis his point.<br>Suddenly a groan escaped from D as he pressed his palm up against his burning head. "Do you have any Tylenol, April? "  
>April nodded quickly. "I have some in my jacket! Hold on." She dissappeared out of the lab.<p>

"You do'in ok, bro?" Raph asked, true genuine worry lay on his words. He shifted uncomfortably from foot too foot.  
>"N-no..." Donnie winced, while he pushed himself to breath easy, trying to stun the shuttering breath.<br>"Here... have a seat." Raph guided his shaking brother to the chair and carefully sat him down.  
>Mikey watched intently his two bros. He wanted to say something, but the words stuck like glue to his mouth.<br>"Don't touch me, you might get sick." With his free hand, D swatted away Raph.  
>"April?! Do you have the Tylenol yet?" Raph called out rather hurriedly.<br>"I'm coming! Just hold on!" The faint voice of April could be heard from the front entrance as she fiddled with her jacket. "Got it!" She yelled excitedly and she trotted back to the lab.  
>"Thanks April. Do you mind getting a glass of water from the kitchen too?" Raph asked, taking the bottle of Tylenol out of her outstretched hand.<br>"Sure." She smiled before walking out again.  
>Raph had watched April as she zipped out the lab, but got sidetracked when another moan escaped Donnie. "Hey Donnie. You're going to be just fine."<br>"What if we can't find the cure in time...?" He managed to whisper.  
>"We will."<br>Soon April came back again, balancing a glass of watter in her palm, and a thermometer in the other. "Should his temperature ever rise." April stated setting both contents on the work table, explaining why she the thermometer.  
>Donnie shakily took the glass, popped in the pills and took a long gulp of the fresh water. "Thank you."<br>"You know, I just noticed something." April scratched her head, a questioning look upon her brow. All eyes (all but Leo) were looking at her. "Don't you think it's kind of odd? First Leo gets the strange illness, and now Donnie has it. But wouldn't the illness be just as strong? I mean Leo was attacked with it as soon as we found him, and in no time was he taking the blows. Yet, Donnie is just nauseated and has a horrible headache. It's as if it is less strong."  
>Donnie pondered what April had spoken. "I think your right! Because I know that I am not hallucinating. And that was one of the main things that this illness effects." He gasped and his eyes went wide with understanding!<br>"What if, this is just a stray thought, it was created! That explains why nothing we know works to heal Leo! We are looking in the wrong place!" D would have smiled as brightly as the sun, but a wave of nausea and a major headache kicked in and he bent low.  
>"Donnie? You ok?" Mikey asked his eyes glassed over with wet tears.<br>"Do I look ok?!" Donnie snapped. He slowly looked up at his friends, pain living in among his eyes. "I-I'm going to need more than just T-Tylenol..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked it! Please review! Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!<strong>


End file.
